GoGo Sonic
by purpletwist
Summary: Team sonic finds them self in the World of the Famous Inspector Gadget. how ill they get back? Find out in this hilarious adventure.
1. Getting Sucked

" My head" a blue headgehog said waking up. Sonic the hedgehog finds himself in a tube like chamber. next to his feet were Tails prower and Knuckles the Echidna. They suddenly started to stir and wake up from being knocked out.

The team finds them self in a laboratory, tables filled with test tubes and a giant computer in the corner. Suddenly a door slid open and 2 robot came marching in. it was Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik's two loyal servants.

"Ba Ha Ha Haaa! we captured Sonic" the Chicken robot laughed. Grounder was laughing too until he noticed Knuckles

" uh who's the red guy?" the short slow robot asked. Scratch smacked Grounders head making it fall off.

" you idiot it's Sonic" he pointed to the hedgehog who was now tapping his foot, then he pointed to Tails " and that's Tails" finally he pointed to Knuckles " and that..uh..." he didn't know ether. he scratched his chin trying to figure out who the red echidna was.

in the tube, Knuckles also had his own questions to ask, he never seen Scratch and Grounder in his life, but it appears Sonic and Tails know them.

" hey Sonic who are these guys?" he asked.

" Scratch and Grounder" Sonic said

" We use to foil them and Eggman's plans" Tails explained

" HEY!, who are you calling Eggman?" Scratch asked taping the glass on the tube. Just then a large over weight man came in, he marched over to the tube looking at his prisoners

" ah nice of you to visit Sonic" Robotnik said, he looked at tails " and I see we have tails as well". the Robotnik notice Knuckles, he turn to Scratch and Grounder

" who is that?" he pointed to the echidna, Knuckles chuckled, he found this funny.

" we don't know" Scratch said

" yeah" Grounder agreed " we've never seen him before". the green robot looked at Sonic, their was something different about the blue hedgehog. " uh Robotnik" he pointed to Sonic " theirs something different about him", The overweight man shove Grounder out of the way to get a better look at the blue hero. Sonic made a face at Robotnick making the man draw back.

" odd?" Robotnik questioned " I never knew Sonic had green eyes and" getting another look at his prisoner " he seems to lose some weight". Sonic took the opportunity to mock the evil Doctor by turning around and rubbing his behind against the glass.

" what you think Eggman?" the blue hero asked " looks good huh?". Robotnik tried to not lose his temper, Sonic may of mocked him in the past but this time it's gone far.

" what I think?" the man asked but going over to a lever and puling it down " I think your not gonna like your little trip".

Suddenly Sonic, Tails and Knuckled found them selves floating and being sucked into a vortex of blue and orange swirls. a bright flash eliminated the room and once the bight light left, Sonic and his friends were gone.

* * *

><p>don't ask how future Sonic ended up in AOSTH I wanted to start if off like that.<p> 


	2. Meet Gadget

In another world what appears to be a nice day, a man dressed in a grey trench coat was out with his 10 year old niece and their dog. Inspector Gadget was his name and was know for foiling the plans of the criminal gang M.A.D and their leader Doctor Claw.

Gadget and his niece were walking Brain in the local park when they noticed the sky had a tear , an orange and blue swirl vortex dropped three dots.

Team Sonic fell from the sky, Tails landed on his behind while Knuckles landed on his head, Sonic on the other hand fell in the pond behind them.

" HELP" Sonic screamed " I CAN'T SWIM!" the blue hedgehog splashed about in the water. Knuckles quickly found a stick that might work. the red Echidna leaned up against the pond edge and held out the stick, but the stick wasn't long enough.

" it's not long enough" Knuckles said. Tails was about to propel himself in the air when a yellow dog on the other side of the pond dove in. Brain Swam over to the blue hedgehog talking hold of the blue animal in his mouth he swam over to the pond edge and pulled the hedgehog out.

Gadget and Penny ran over to Brain to see what the whole commotion was about. Sonic was coughing up the water he swallowed.

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked

" yeah I'm fine" Sonic said still coughing out the water " I really hate water" he grumble, the hedgehog notice Brain sitting by his side

" uh thanks...I guess". Brain only make whimper noises show his appreciation.

"Wowsers!" Gadget said as a magnify glass popped out of his hat and was too close for Sonic's comfort. Sonic only did the mature thing, he pulled on his lips and stuck out his tongue making a face. Gadget flinched and tripped over Brain resulting him falling in the water. Penny gasped

" are you ok Uncle Gadget?" she asked while Team sonic giggled. Gadget getting to his feet stepped out of the water

" don't worry Penny" he said shaking water out of his pant leg " an Inspector is always prepared for the element of surprise". Penny turn to the three animals

" who are you guys?" she asked. Sonic got up dusting himself off.

" I'm Sonic" he said " Sonic the hedgehog" he gave out a cheeky grin, he pointed to Tails who was on his left

" This is my best buddy Tails" Sonic introduced. Tails waved

" Hi" the little fox said. Knuckled folded his arms

" I'm Knuckles the Echidna" the Echidna said. Penny blinked

" An Echidna?" she asked " I though you were a mole?". This made Sonic and Tails laugh while Knuckled only tried to hold in his anger, he hated getting mistaken for a mole. Penny only smiled

" any way I'm Penny" she said causing the Echidna to forget his rage. she stepped aside " This is my dog brain" she patted the dogs head. Gadget came over holding out his hand to Sonic

" and I'm Inspector Gadget" he said taking the hedgehog's hand and shaking it, the strength of his hand made Sonic lift off the ground and flapped like a flag on a poll. after the hand shake Sonic was back on the ground dizzy from the hand shake.

Suddenly a trash can waddled over to them, team Sonic were alert in case it was a enemy but a man with a pipe in his mouth popped out of the trash can holding out a letter. it was Chief Quimby.

" Take this Gadget" he said. Gadget took the letter and started to speed read

" Doctor Claw has got in his possession of a glowing radio active Gem, Get the gem away from the Doctor before anything bad happens".

Team Sonic's ears perked up to the word Gem, it could only mean one thing " a chaos emerald!" the three said.

" this message will self destruct" Gadget read the last bit f the message, then crumbling the letter up he put in the same trash can that Quimby was in along with slamming the lid on the can " come on Penny" he said. Penny obeyed her Uncle while Sonic and his friends tagged along but witnessed the message self destruct in the trash can. The three tipped toed around the exploded trash can and caught up with Penny and her Uncle.

* * *

><p>Review if you can handle this.<p>

I sticking with the 80's gadget series and yes while Sonic and his friends can talk Brain will not. STRANGE ISN'T IT!.

and seriously I don't know where Gadget and Penny live, help me out here!


End file.
